


learn your lines, get your story straight

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Humor, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Oblivious Ward, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Skimmons Week, Social Experiments, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: Skye and Jemma come up with a fun game to play with Ward.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: Bioquake Week 2020





	learn your lines, get your story straight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can’t even notice it when you smile so hard through a heartfelt lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162811) by [Shadowcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler). 



> For Bioquake Week day 5, "experiments."
> 
> This is, as you can see, the other side of my very old 5+1 fic that posited that Ward was just a dumbass who wouldn't recognize sapphics if they were literally in front of his nose. Fuck canon Ward but I kind of miss when dumbass Ward was a viable option.
> 
> This was also inspired by mine and my wife's real life experiment we ran on her parents while dating. Her mom figured it out about six months in; her dad took at least a year and probably more.

About two weeks after they start officially dating, they’re cuddled up together on the lounge couch watching a movie when Jemma asks, “Do you think Ward knows about us?”

“What?” Skye looks at her in utter confusion. “Why would he?”

“Oh, no reason he would,” Jemma says quickly. “But earlier, when I grabbed your hand at the detonation site, May definitely saw us. She smirked a bit. But Ward looked the same as he always does, even though he looked right at us.”

Skye giggles. “I mean, that’s not saying much. But yeah, good point. I dunno if Ward’s ever heard of a relationship, much less been in one.”

“Especially with two women,” Jemma points out. “I don’t think he’s considered that as a possibility.”

After laughing at that, Skye’s quiet for a moment. “Hey, I have an idea,” she says, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Oh goodness, Skye, it’s three in the afternoon. Can’t you wait until later tonight?”

“No, not _that_ , although, yeah, definitely bunking with you tonight. What if we do a little experiment and see how much we can get away with before Ward figures us out?”

Jemma’s expression is a mix of eagerness and anxiety. “What do you mean, get away with?”

“You know. A little bit more PDA, cuddling in public areas, maybe some, y’know, making out in storage rooms, or a little more.” Skye can’t keep the grin out of her voice. “Just slowly escalate it and see what he does.”

“Oh, you’re terrible,” Jemma scolds, but she’s smiling too. 

\---

Coulson announces a team movie night later that week, which Skye’s very excited about. “Perfect! We can totally get away with cuddling and shit.”

Jemma frowns. “Can we?” 

“I mean, what are they gonna do, kick us out?” Skye shrugs. “AC loves me, and they won’t kick you out, they need you.”

Jemma looks less convinced, but says, “I suppose.”

Jemma and Fitz end up working late on movie night, and Skye has to go rescue them. “C’mon, nerds,” she says, “you’ve earned a break. Also alcohol. You’ve definitely earned some alcohol.”

“Fine,” Fitz grumbles as he and Jemma follow her out. 

“Hey, great Ward impression you’re doing,” Skye teases him. “I bet he resents having mandated fun. It probably cuts into his charging time.”

At that, Fitz brightens a bit and begins to move robotically. “Fun does not compute. Battery low. Must brood alone in bunk to charge battery.”

Skye and Jemma are still giggling about it when they arrive in the lounge. Coulson and Ward are already there, and Skye gives Coulson a little wave before she and Jemma settle in. They take up half of the couch, leaving the rest for Fitz, and Skye nestles contentedly against Jemma. Jemma reaches up to pet her hair. 

Skye steals a glance at Ward, who looks back at her in mild confusion as May slips in and Coulson starts passing out the booze. “Seems like it’s working so far,” she murmurs in Jemma’s ear.

\---

The second time it happens, they’re not even really doing it on purpose. 

They’re just talking. Or rather, Jemma’s talking, and Skye’s listening, sort of, but she’s also staring at Jemma’s lips and thinking about how much she’d like to kiss them. Jemma apparently notices after she repeats her question a third time and Skye doesn’t notice. “Skye,” she says with an exasperated sigh. “Were you listening to me at all?”

“I was,” Skye says defensively, “but uh, then I got distracted thinking about how cute you are when you’re excited.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Jemma sighs, but she’s smiling. “You have no right to be so charming when you’re being _very rude._ ” 

“I’m sorry,” Skye says. “You can start from the beginning, I swear I’ll listen this time.”

But instead Jemma kisses her. “The key word there was _charming_ ,” she whispers.

It’s a little risky making out so blatantly in the middle of the Bus, where anybody could walk in on them, but it’s a quiet day, so Skye’s not too worried about it. She even encourages Jemma to feel her up a little, because why not? Then suddenly Jemma pulls back. “Ward’s nearby,” she whispers, scooting away from Skye. 

“Shit,” mutters Skye, stifling a giggle as she tries to adjust her shirt. “Hey!” she calls, glancing over her shoulder at Ward. “‘Sup.”

“Hello!” Jemma chirps, sounding much too chipper. “What brings you here, Agent Ward?”

“Ah…I had an hour free and I was wondering if Skye wanted to go down and spar for a bit.” Skye’s still trying to rebutton her shirt surreptitiously, but unfortunately Ward’s eyes follow her hand movements. “Are you, uh, okay there?”

“Just adjusting my bra,” she says, trying for nonchalance. “Y’know, girly shit. It happens. But yeah, sure, let’s go! You okay with that, Jem—ah, Simmons?”

Jemma’s about two seconds from bursting into giggles but she manages to say, “That’s fine, Skye.”

Skye’s giddy from kissing and from fooling Ward, so she’s got an extra spring in her step as she gets up from the couch. “C’mon boss-man, you’re getting slow in your old age! Keep up!”

\---

In Skye’s defense, she thought the storage rooms were more soundproof than they are. 

Jemma’s literally in the middle of eating her out when they hear someone knock on the door. Hurriedly, Skye pushes Jemma away and tugs up her jeans, barely getting them zipped before lunging for the door. 

Ward is standing outside, because of course he is. Skye’s careful to keep the door as closed as she can, because Jemma’s still kneeling, and it’s _really_ obvious what was going on.

“Hey!” she gasps. “What’s up?”

Ward’s forehead wrinkles. “Everything, uh, all right? What are you even doing in there?”

She grins and leans against the doorframe, trying to project an easygoing air. “Oh, y’know…” She moves her hands around in what she hopes Ward might take for an explanation.

He doesn’t. “No?”

She blinks and thinks fast. “There’s really great wifi in there.”

“I heard some weird noises. You sure you’re okay?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. A box just fell on me, no big. I was cleaning it up. Papers everywhere. It was nuts.”

“Okay.” Ward nods. “You want help?” He takes a step forward, like he’s going to come inside.

“No, no, it’s fine!” says Skye, quickly starting to shut the door. “I got this, no worries.”

“All right. I’ll, uh, leave you to it then.” With an awkward nod, Ward leaves. Skye waves cheerily after him and closes the door.

“Holy _shit_ ,” she gasps, bursting into giggles. 

Jemma’s got both hands over her mouth, obviously trying to stifle her own nervous laughter. “That was _too_ close,” she gasps.

“Yeah. Well, uh, I don’t suppose I could convince you to finish now that he’s definitely gone?” 

“We are absolutely not going to tempt fate twice,” Jemma says through her giggles.

\---

So after that they keep the actual sex to their bunks at night. Which would be a great plan, except Skye learns quickly that Jemma can be _quite_ loud.

She tries to be quiet, she really does, but one night Skye does something with her tongue that makes her suddenly come with a shriek so loud they both immediately freeze a second later. “Ah, fuck,” Skye murmurs. 

“I’m sorry,” Jemma whimpers.

“It’s okay, maybe nobody-” Skye sighs as she hears footsteps running down the hall. “Goddammit. Don’t worry, I got this.”

She gets up, legs still a little wobbly from _her_ earlier orgasm, and runs a hand through her hair to try to disguise her obvious sex-hair before answering the pounding knocks on her door. “Hey,” she says, trying to sound less postcoital and more sleepy. “Uh, sorry about that. I had, uh, a nightmare.”

“Oh.” He looks both relieved and annoyed. “So you’re…okay then?”

“Yeah. Um, Jemma—Simmons is here, she came over earlier when I was having a hard time sleeping.” Skye jerks her head behind her, hoping he won’t question this extremely suspicious cover story. Jemma sees this and calls out, “Hi Ward!”

He blinks. “Ah, good. Glad to hear it. Well…good night then.” He nods and turns to go.

“Oh my god,” sighs Skye after the door is shut. “I’m seriously gonna need him to stop cockblocking us. This is getting ridiculous.”

“Well, it has been about six months,” Jemma points out. “Perhaps we should consider this experiment a success?”

“You’re probably right,” sighs Skye. “But how do we tell him, then? It’d be super weird to sit everyone down for a family meeting or whatever.”

Jemma’s grinning. “I think I have an idea.”

\---

Skye’s practically bouncing in her seat as they drive the last few miles to the rendezvous point. 

“You okay over there?” Ward asks. “You’re...hopping.”

“I’m excited to get out of this stupid car,” Skye says. “I don’t know how you do it all the time, my legs are _killing_ me.”

He gives her a weird look, but doesn’t ask again.

The second he parks the van, Skye’s undoing her seatbelt. She powerwalks over to the Bus, which has its ramp down for them, and Jemma runs down to greet them, just like they planned. Skye throws her arms out for a hug and they throw their arms around each other, then kiss like it’s the end of a romantic movie. For a second Skye even forgets that the plan was to shock Ward, she’s enjoying kissing Jemma so much.

Then, of course, she hears his startled cough behind them. She reluctantly breaks away and turns to him, grinning. “Surprise! We were wondering how long it’d take for you to find out.”

Judging by the way he immediately tries to rearrange his face into its regular lack of expression, he hadn’t until literally just now.


End file.
